Ultraviolet (UV) germicidal irradiation has been applied to the sterilization of agricultural products including stored grain for foodstuffs or animal feed. Ultraviolet radiation can eliminate fungi and mold which are responsible for the deterioration of agricultural products and foods such as grain foods. Such fungi may be responsible for the decay of commodities at a pre-harvest level and also be responsible for the deterioration of fresh and processed foods, causing their rejection due to the visible development of molds on these foods. In addition, some specific fungal species growing on agricultural commodities may produce mycotoxins. Mycotoxins are a hidden aspect of mold contamination because they remain on or in products well beyond the life cycle of the fungi. Moreover, mycotoxins are extremely stable and moderately heat-resistant compounds that remain almost intact after food processing.
UV treatment is known to be effective for killing pathogenic molds that contaminate the surface of grain. It was also found that such irradiation is able to eliminate mycotoxins, the fungal metabolites that have adverse effects on human and animal health.